


Wolves, You and I

by Unseemingowl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Lupercalia, Nick and Sabrina are eager to do it right, Oral Sex, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, horny dumbasses in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseemingowl/pseuds/Unseemingowl
Summary: Nick and Sabrina head into Greendale's woods for Lupercalia. This time to do it right and properly partake in the magics of the festival of the wolves.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 28
Kudos: 57





	Wolves, You and I

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really observe Valentine's day, it's not a big thing where I live, but Lupercalia sure sounds like fun. So here's a delayed Lupercalia gift from me to you. 
> 
> Because Nick and Sabrina sure had a good time at theirs.

”Are you okay?”

“I think so, just…” Nick muttered, trailing off with a pained little noise when he shifted on the ground beneath her.

In the light from the moon streaming through the tree tops, she could see the grimace on Nick’s face and she immediately eased off of him, dodging his grabby attempts to keep her where she was and pinned him to the forest floor.

“You’re hurt.”

“I’m fine,” Nick protested, and then on cue yelped when Sabrina gave him a soft poke in the side

“Don’t do that,” he hissed, catching her fingers in a firm grip.

“Thought you said, you were fine,” Sabrina mocked, and the grimace Nick made at that was childish rather than pained.

“What did you hit?” She asked, patting the ground around them, and winced when she realized how uneven it was.

She had not really been thinking when she’d tackled him, too wound up with the excitement over Lupercalia – the additional flow of magics in the woods – for her thoughts to be all that lucid or coherent. Besides she had seen more than a few of the other girls doing the same when they’d got a hold of their partners during chase through woods.

Nick had seemed delighted by her enthusiasm too, lighting up in a wicked grin as he’d turned round to face her when she caught up with him. Right up until his back collided with the ground and he let out a sharp yelp.

“I’m fine,” he insisted when she made a new attempt to check up on him.

“Nick, I’m not going to bone you if I managed to shatter one of your vertebras.”

“Bone?” Nick said, and she could make out one of his neatly curved brows raising while his lips quirked up in a goofy grin.

“Shut up,” she hissed. “And stop being so dramatic about this.”

“Who are you calling dramatic, I’m perfectly able to perform. You’re the one who’s insisting giving me a check-up.”

“I’m not questioning your virility,” Sabrina laughed, somewhere between exasperation and amusement. “I just want to be sure I’m not gonna be accidentally paralyzing you if I climb on top of you again.”

“No, that’s a whole different sort of night.”

“Hecate’s sake,” Sabrina muttered. “Just let me make sure you’re okay.”

Nick finally relented and let her help him roll to the side with a bit of a grumble and the culprit was became clear. Sabrina had managed to tackle him right onto a tangle of old roots poking through the earth.

“We had a nice flow going,” Nick complained as he eased onto his front. “You were supposed to be naked on top of me by now.”

“You’re confident,” Sabrina scoffed.

“Babe, let’s not kid ourselves,” he muttered, and Sabrina marveled at how seductive he managed to sound after being so petulant. “You’ve been turned on since the first night of the festival.”

It was all she could do to stop herself from smacking his ass at that bit of cheekiness, remembering she was supposed to check his injuries, not add insult to injury – no matter how much Nick appreciated a bit of spanking.

“That your way of saying you’re pent up, babe?”

“For you? Always,” he chuckled, trailing off into a hiss when she knocked the fur cape to the side to run her fingers over the small of his tender back.

It wasn’t like he was wrong. Nick had been merciless in his insistence to keep to the ritual. Do it right this time. Which meant no consummation of any kind. Not with fingers, not with mouths and especially not by joining together. It felt increasingly like what she imagined what attending bible camp was – Roz’ escapades notwithstanding – an observation that had made Nick nearly sick with laughing so hard.

Wasn’t enough to change his mind though.

The first night in the woods had been the most perfect, delicious agony. Nick had barely managed to wipe off the last bit of blood from her forehead before Sabrina had toppled them both to the ground.

Kissing over and over until they were breathless and Sabrina felt as wet and desperate as she’d ever been. Wanting nothing more than pin Nick down to the blanket they’d spread on the forest floor, and ride him until sunrise.

Only thing was that she had forgotten the almost scary level of self control Nick had developed after their experiences over the last couple of years. He so rarely used it around her though, always so keen to indulge her in everything when it came to sex. Always unflappable and eager to try whatever she came up with.

He wouldn't budge.

Not even when she grabbed his hand and pressed it between her legs where she was hot and aching with the need for his touch. Nick whimpered, sounding more like a wounded animal than an actual person when he felt how she’d soaked through the silk of her French knickers, but pulled away with an instinctive press of his fingers.

He even forced her back down when she tried to climb on top of him as they woke up in the morning, using his considerable strength to hold her to the ground by her hips. Refusing her the joy of grinding against the obvious morning erection he had been sporting.

“Soon,” he whispered before getting to his feet and forcing his erection back into his trousers, and then laughing way too loud when he’d spotted how intensely she was pouting.

It wasn’t fair. During the last Lupercalia she had attended, her desires had been amorphous. She’d been hungry sure, but hadn’t known much about the kind of appetites she really had.

Now she knew all about what the warm, wet latch of Nick’s mouth felt like over her clit or on her nipples, or how it felt like seeing him come apart under the movements of her hips or listening to Nick moan the filthiest, horniest nonsense into her ear as though he could get her to orgasm by the power of his words alone.

The second night had been less agonizing. At least at first. Splitting time between the witch and mortal traditions, they’d gone to the sweethearts dance again instead of the dance at the academy, which Nick referred to as the “most boring day of the festival anyways”.

Nick had been less impressed with the mortal way of doing things than he’d been the first time she had dragged him to a party at Baxter High. The novelty had sort of worn off at this point with all the dances he had escorted her to.

She was still happy to see him having a good time though, smiling and joking with Theo and Robin, even going so far as untying a squirming Harvey’s bowtie, urging him to undo the top buttons.

When Roz immediately slid her fingers into Harvey’s open collar as she returned from the bathroom Nick pressed a triumphant kiss to Sabrina’s cheek.

“Knew that would work, Harvey needs to dial up the heat if the way Agatha’s been circling Roz lately is any indication.”

“Circle?”

“Yeah, you know, like a shark.”

“Wait? Agatha’s interested in…”

Nick wasn't quite as curious about the possible threats to Roz and Harvey’s relationships though, interrupting her with a tug of his hand on hers.

“How does the music work in here again?”

Still preoccupied with the possibility of Agatha putting the moves on Roz, Sabrina was a bit absentminded as she showed Nick to the sound booth and spelled open the lock.

And then felt dumb when Nick wrapped his arms around her and pressed his warm lips against the curve of her neck. She should have guessed. Merciless, monstrous man that he was.

“There are easier places than this,” Sabrina sighed, even as she was reaching up to wrap her arm around his neck, keeping him where he was.

“But it’s so nice and dark up here though,” Nick hummed, pulling down the strap of her dress and bra and covering her naked shoulder with kisses.

“Nick,” she moaned and spun around in his arms yanking him down to her level by his lapels so she could crush her mouth against his.

She wanted him instantly, ready to bend over any kind of surface available in the room if only it meant that Nick would be inside her again. Two days of buildup seemed cruel at this point.

They had gone two days without having sex before of course, but the atmosphere would not be as sexually charged when that sort of lull happened. It wasn’t because they couldn’t.

Or more to the point, not because Nick was being evil and deliberately tormenting her.

Nick’s hands were on her breasts, and even through fabric of her dress and her bra, the rub of his thumbs quickly made her nipples harden and made her feel so desperate she scrambled backwards in a search for something to lean against.

“You’re so horny for me, aren’t you, little witch?” He laughed before kissing her again, moaning into her mouth when she nipped on his lower lip.

“Cauldron. Kettle. Black,” Sabrina gasped in between the warm presses of his mouth, reaching down to rub her hand against the growing bulge in his dress slacks.

“Fuck,” Nick hissed, staggering forwards until Sabrina was trapped between what felt like the sound mixer and his hips.

“Me,” Sabrina gasped, lifting her legs to wrap them around his waist. “Fuck me. I want you”

Nick growled, crowding forward to press his hips between hers. For one glorious second, she was grinding down on the ridge of his erection, and then her hand slipped backwards.

Even through the glass to the sound mixing room she could hear the discordant blare as her hand knocked whichever many buttons and messed up the Rihanna song playing on the floor.

“Shit” she spat at the same time Nick hissed _fuck_ and then they scrambled to get out before anyone realized who had been in there.

After that he had not trusted himself to spend the night in her bed as he did most days, teleporting to the academy after he kissed her goodnight at the door to the mortuary with a longing promise of _tomorrow_ breathed against her lips.

In the now, Nick squirmed under her hands as she inspected the tender spot on the small of his back, the hot flare of the bruising under her fingertips.

“So, what’s the verdict, did I screw up the night?”

He was going for flippant, Sabrina could tell as much, but there was something raw underneath. The ghost of their first disastrous Lupercalia had been lurking about, unnamed and mostly unseen save for the anxious look in Nick’s eyes. Much like Amalia presence had been the year before.

“It’s nothing a little healing spell won’t fix. Nothing is ruined,” she assured him, already starting to draw the glyph to the spell Hilda had always used on her when she had taken a tumble out of a tree or taken a fall on her bike.

When Nick let out a soft sigh, back relaxing as the pain faded, she leaned down to hide her sappy smile against the wing of his shoulder blade.

“Are you going to kiss it better?” He muttered.

“My healing spell isn’t enough for you?”

“I think it still hurts a bit.”

Rolling her eyes at the amorous drawl in his voice, Sabrina wriggled until she could press her mouth the dip of his lower back, tasting the remaining energy from her healing spell on his skin. Another kiss followed that, a bit higher, then another, turning Nick’s sighs into heavy breaths.

The energy of the night was picking up around them now that her mouth was locked to his flesh again, the magics like a whisper in the air as she bit down on his shoulder, and Nick inhaled sharply, body jerking under hers.

“Nick?” She whispered, checking in, and he shivered under the gentler brush of her lips.

“Lets find somewhere with fewer roots,” he said, voice raspy with desire, and Sabrina was eager to comply and scrambled off of him.

However Nick’s mouth and hands were as eager to stake their claim on her right then and there as he was to find somewhere for them to bed down for the night. Not that Sabrina was much better, touching like she owned him, panting into each breathless, tongue-filled kiss until they finally found their way to a clearing a bit deeper into the forest where the ground was soft under their feet.

They only managed to get out of their cloaks before undressing started to seem too big a task to manage – Nick’s hair looked too dark and too glossy against the white wolf fur when she pushed him back onto it and his mouth was too hungry and sweet against hers when she clambered back onto him, his hands too warm as he reached up under her slip to caress her thighs.

It was all too much.

“Now.”

“What?” Nick said, dark eyes wide as he stared up at her. “I haven’t even…”

“Now, Nick,” Sabrina insisted and reached down to yank at his flies, pressing her hand against the ridge of his cock underneath as she struggled to get them open.

“Shit,” he hissed, eyes screwing shut for a moment before he got with the program, fisting his fingers in her silk panties. “Okay, fuck, I’ve got you.”

There was a sharp, tearing sound, her hips jolting when the fabric broke apart in his hands.

“You ripped them,” Sabrina gasped – usually he liked to peel her lingerie off, not ruin it.

“You said now,” Nick reminded her, tossing her underwear to the side and reached down to help her ruck his pants down, breath stuttering out of him when she palmed his cock.

“You sure you’re ready enough?” he moaned when she squirmed into position.

Sabrina tried to roll her eyes at him, but they fluttered closed before she could finish – too distracted by the pleasure rushing up through her body as she dropped her hips to take him inside.

There was no cause for concern – she had been keyed up since she caught the first glimpse of him bare chested in his wolf fur when the coven congregated in the woods – but it was still overwhelming to feel how ready she really was. So wet she barely even have to work herself open on his cock, just sinking until her hips were flush with his, joined once more.

“Sweet, fucking Hecate,” Nick groaned, his entire body tensing up underneath her. “I knew you were hard up for it, but…”

Narrowing her eyes down at him, Sabrina rocked her hips, making his words stagger off into a sharp moan. All set to punish him further until he looked up at her with such a besotted expression on his face that it made her heart ache.

“I’ve missed feeling you,” she confessed instead, sounding as love-struck as he looked when she widened her hips over his and dug her knees into the ground.

There was no warm up. Not really. One second Sabrina was grinding down, savoring the feel of him inside of her, and then Nick’s fingers bit into her ass, making her raise up to feel the drag of his cock inside her, only to pull her back down, hard, and shocking a harsh moan out of her when he filled her up all over again.

It was impossible to hold back after that.

Egged on by the charge of the magics around them, she planted her hands on his chest and bucked her hips fast, shuddering at the sensations lighting up every single nerve ending she had. Leaving Nick with no choice but to follow.

Not that he didn’t want to follow her. Quite the opposite. His fervor more than matched hers as he struggled up onto his elbows until he could wrap an arm around her waist to help her work her hips against his.

The heat was building up between them so wild and fast that she was only half aware of the noise spilling out her mouth, more focused on Nick’s low grunts as he fucked up into her, trying to give her all that she was crying out for.

“Sabrina’” he moaned, sounding like it was a struggle to even speak. “I…”

“I know,” she whimpered, leaning down to try and kiss him, though it wasn’t much of one, a hungry, messy grind of mouths and tongues – Sabrina’s teeth sinking into Nick’s lower lip as he flexed his hips, trying to give her more pleasure. Take more for himself.

Her hand was shaking when she reached down to rub against her clit. A few clumsy presses of her fingers, and then her body seized up, clenching down hard around his cock.

Nick was coming too, she could feel it, moans catching in his throat, movements losing all finesse as he jerked under her. The grip of his fingers on her waist tightened so hard that Sabrina let out a little yelp of protest before he dropped to his back and dragged her down with him to hold her close.

The aftershocks were still making her shudder when she began giggling, noise half muffled against Nick’s shoulder, feeling the rumble of his laughter in turn.

“What was that, three whole minutes?”

“I can’t believe you’re giving me shit for my stamina right now, Spellman,” Nick chuckled, biting at her shoulder in retaliation.

She gasped, instinctively grinding down and making Nick quiver – his skin as flushed and sensitive under her touch as hers were under his.

“As if I had any choice but to come with you pounding me into the ground like that,” he added, a mock sort of grumble in his voice that made her smile.

“Are you complaining?”

“Absolutely not,” Nick said, running his warm hands over her hips, supporting her as she eased off of him with trembling limbs and settled on the tangle of the wolf skin and her soft red cape as well.

Nick’s pants were still rucked down around his knees, and she strangled another giggle as she watched him struggle them off along with his boots.

“Not getting naked?” he muttered as he laid back down, stroking his hands over her silk covered waist and making her shiver all over again.

“Not in a hurry, it’s February,” Sabrina reminded him.

“We won’t get cold now,” Nick said, leaning in to kiss her, and Sabrina sighed, opening her mouth to his tongue and reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair.

He wasn’t wrong. The feral Lupercalian magics she had felt like a charge in the air when she got on top of him were lingering. Seemed to rise up from the ground itself to meet them, heating her flesh and his.

She only remembered the sensation of that in fits and starts during the last Lupercalia, her and Nick never properly getting a chance to partake in the power back then. Ending up cold and bloody on the ground instead of loved up and flushed with orgasm as they were now.

When they broke apart, Sabrina’s lips tingling, she reached down to pull the slip over her head, but Nick caught her hands.

“Let me.”

With a smile she did, sighing when his lips chased over the skin he slowly uncovered – hip bone, stomach, teeth skimming over her ribs until he reached her nipples. First one, then the other, the pull of his mouth making her tug on his dark hair, and then repeating it all over again until she felt so tender that all Nick had to do was breathe across her breasts for her to shiver from head to toe.

Before she could open her mouth to ask for more, another voice filled the air. A distant, impassioned moan from somewhere further away amongst the trees, promptly making Sabrina burst into giggles and cover her face.

“Was I that loud?” she said with a mixture of horror and giddiness, looking at him from between her fingers.

“Louder,” Nick teased and made her jump when he circled her nipple with lazy fingers – only for the much too smug expression on his face fade into a frown.

“We can put up a barrier if you’re uncomfortable?”

“We’re supposed to draw power from the others, aren’t we?” Sabrina said, gesturing to the forest around them. “Feed off of the magics of the woods and their lust just like they do from ours?”

Nick shrugged.

“It’s encouraged, but we can make up our own rules.”

“Where was that attitude these past two days,” Sabrina said, eyes narrowing, which didn't do anything else but make Nick light up in his most charming smirk.

“Figured the pay-off would be worth a bit of frustration, and you seemed to agree. What was it you said…?” he muttered, kissing his way up her collarbone and neck, until he could breathe against her ear. “Something like yes, yes, yes, more, Nick, yes.”

The heat between her thighs flared up again at Nick’s raspy words, sparking all the way up her limbs when his lips brushed against the shell of her ear.

Not kissing him would be an impossibility after that, and she dragged his mouth to hers, quickly muffling his laughter with her lips and tongue when she deepened the kiss, urging him closer until her breasts were crushed against his chest, the rub of her skin against his making her shiver.

He looked a little dazed when she finally let him interrupt the kiss to draw breath, trailing her lips along his jaw.

“I’m serious, Spellman. My priority is for you to have a good time tonight and nothing else,” he whispered, pulling away from her eager caresses to stare down at her.

Considering how flushed and messy he looked, Nick was managing a surprising level of earnestness and the ache around her heart was back. His desire to rewrite the old hurts from the last time they were supposed to partake in the ritual was obvious. Especially since she felt the same urge.

“I am having a very good time,” she assured him, trailing her thumbs across his lush lower lip as she looked into his dark eyes. “Really.”

“Yeah?” he whispered, closing his eyes as she mapped his face with gentle fingers.

“Yes, I love sharing this experience with you. You're making me feel so good.”

“Want me to make you feel good again?” he muttered, turning his face until he could press a kiss to her palm.

“If you think you’re up for it?”

Nick chuckled at the gentle mockery she put into her voice, eyes bright with amusement when they fluttered open again to look down at her as he shook his head.

“I got something to make up for, huh?”

“Only if you want to,” she said, and trailed off into a sharp giggle when Nick buried his face in her neck with an aggravated grumble that sounded more like a growl.

Sabrina was still wet from his thorough attention to her earlier, and Nick’s clever fingers easily sunk inside her when he reached between her thighs, teasing soft moans out of her with the press and circling of his touch.

“Keep looking at me, Spellman,” he muttered when her eyes began drift closed from the bliss of it all, her gaze clinging to his mouth as she tried to do what he asked and show him all of her pleasure.

“Can I have your mouth instead?” she gasped, even as she was grinding down against his hand, chasing the feelings he was building up all over again.

“You want me to eat you out?”

“I want to come on your tongue.”

“Fuck, okay, yeah, when you put it like that,” Nick laughed and shuffled down between her thighs.

Sabrina automatically spread her legs wide to make room for his broad shoulders, and the expression on Nick’s face got even sultrier before he cupped his warm hands around her ass and hauled her to his mouth. Tonguing her open so slowly and deliberately that Sabrina whined and pulled on his hair, which got her legs jerking around his head when he groaned against her clit.

The warm, wet pressure from his mouth wasn’t all she was feeling though. The feral magics of the woods were no longer just a pleasant wash of heat anymore, but a buzz of electricity against her skin, firing up her nerve endings until every molten press of his tongue, each bite of fingers on her hips made her shiver uncontrollably.

“Nick,” she gasped, looking up at the Lupercalian moon above them as she twisted her fingers in his soft, dark hair.

For a moment Nick lifted his head from what he was doing, lips shiny in the light from the moon, and Sabrina met his stare. It was as though she could see it in his eyes, the powers from the sky and the woods coalescing around them.

“I know,” he reassured her, letting go of one hip to reach up and grab her hand, intertwining their fingers and pressing them to her belly. “Just let it in. I’ve got you.”

When he gave her fingers a squeeze she let go of her sharp exhale, and as his mouth descended again, she could feel herself light up from navel to knees. Heat spilling out of her and rushing into the night so urgently that only Nick’s hands seemed to hold her steady, the slick latch of his mouth against her cunt like an anchor when his tongue pushed her over the edge and orgasm took over.

Her nails dug into his shoulder to hold him to her. Not that it was needed, Nick was not going anywhere, mouth gentling as his hands spanned across the planes of her hips and pelvis, holding her down against the ground that was so eager to soak up the energy they were releasing and sending so much back in return.

He was hard again when she finally loosened her hold enough for him to ease up the length of her body, pressing against the inside of her thigh when he reached her mouth to kiss her.

She couldn’t keep her hands still while his lips moved against her and they shared the taste of her orgasm on his tongue, fingers running through his rumbled hair, the width of his shoulders and the strong curve of his back.

Boyfriend seemed too small and uncomplicated a word for all that she felt for him in that moment. Desire and tenderness overflowing at the little sigh he let out against her mouth as she reached down between them to wrap her fingers around his cock.

“Not yet,” she whispered when his hands pressed against the inside of her thighs, trying to open her wider to him. “I want to go down on you too.”

“Yeah?” he rasped, and she could feel his smile against her skin.

Nick’s lazily passionate attitude did not last long once she’d gotten him on his back and wrapped her lips around his cock. She could feel the tension in him like a hum under the palm she’d flattened against his abs when her lips kissed the hand she wrapped around him.

The adoration was obvious in his touch when he reached down to run his hands through her hair, fingers sliding down to rub against the hinge of her jaw as she moved her mouth over him. Instinctively she moaned and took him deeper and Nick jumped under the pressure from her hand, his grip in her hair convulsing with pleasure.

“Babe, stop please, I want to come inside of you.”

“My mouth doesn’t count?” She said with a breathless laugh as she lifted her mouth off of him with an obscene, wet pop that made Nick’s tense stomach muscles quiver.

He didn’t bother answering, using the opportunity to manhandle her back onto the fur, and Sabrina didn’t want to protest. Not once she felt his cock slide through the slickness between her thighs, the sensation making her arch against him.

“Lover?” she sighed and looped her legs around his waist.

“I’m here,” he assured her in a love-soaked whisper, and then he was inside of her, pressing his mouth to hers.

Sabrina whimpered, body reflexively tightening around him as Nick filled her up in one long, prolonged thrust. She clawed at his shoulders at the feeling rightness that rushed through her. Of not just connecting as lovers, as people who loved one another, but slotting into place with everything else around them.

“It’s supposed to feel like this?” she gasped against his mouth, nails digging into his back that had gone impossibly tense against her touch.

“Something like it,” Nick confirmed, but he seemed overwhelmed too, eyes wide as he worked his cock almost all the way out of her before plunging back in and they both shuddered as the feeling of joining intensified even further.

For a few moments they rocked softly together, Nick’s lips gentle against hers as they tried to get used to the added sensation from the energy in the air around them, but it didn’t seem to be slowing down. Quite the opposite, each press of their hips only ratcheted the tension up so high that it felt almost scary to surrender.

Made it feel like agony when Nick pulled out, and flipped her over. Her body seemed to be dragged back towards him, like its own sort of gravity, and they were clumsy with shock and passion when Nick got her back into his lap and filled her up again, warm open mouth pressed to the base of her neck.

Pressed front to back, Nick had free reign to run his hands over her. Her throat, her breast, her belly, her trembling thighs before he finally pressed his fingers against her cunt, circling over her clit until Sabrina jumped with a sharp cry. Nick groaned as she clenched down around him in her orgasm, fucking her faster through her shudders until she slumped, trying to spread her thighs even wider to him.

Everything devolved into a wet, desperate grind after that. It was a though the floodgates had opened with that first orgasm. After the first came another and one more after that, in rapid succession as Nick’s cock worked a warm, tender spot inside her that made her shiver from head to toe. It wasn’t like the heavy pull of coming against Nick’s tongue, but a softer, deeper ache that kept cresting.

“Was that the third one?” Nick gasped against her ear, punctuating the question with a harder thrust that made her whimper as she nodded frantically. “You got one more in you?”

“I don’t think I can,” she said, barely recognizing the hoarse rasp of her voice.

Sabrina felt exhausted, wrung out and drunk on pleasure, but when Nick picked up speed, fucking her hard and fast, she forced herself to keep up, desperate to give him as much as he had given her.

He seemed to feel as wrecked as she did, the thrust of his hips rough and clumsy before he finally ground to a halt, pressing his fingers against her clit until she jittered with aftershocks, tightening around him all over again as he came and buried his face in her hair with a choked off grunt.

It seemed to go on forever, the two of them trembling together. A few tears trickled down her cheeks at the intensity of it all as she held onto Nick’s strong arms around her – she didn’t ever want to not be joined with him, didn’t want to break the threads of the magic keeping them together.

But finally they did have to move, Nick muttering something about a cramp, and she laughed despite herself as reality bled back in. The threads didn’t break as he gently lifted her off his lap, and the two of them tumbled back onto the red and white of her cape and his fur, stretching instead. Settling like another pulse under her skin.

Above them the moon seemed brighter, casting its ghostly glow across the woods, and Sabrina caught Nick’s fingers with her own as their breathing evened out, spent bodies relaxing.

“I’m kind of glad I didn’t lose my virginity like this,” Sabrina muttered after a while. “I would have been terrified.”

Nick snorted, and out of the corner of her eye she could see him getting onto his side to look at her. She turned her head to meet his bright-eyed stare, sighing as he reached out to trace his fingers across her cheek – all of her nerve endings still felt almost too sensitive.

“To be fair, the consummation has never felt quite this intense for me before,” Nick said and pulled her close enough to kiss, soft and slow enough that Sabrina had half forgotten what they were talking about when Nick spoke again as their lips parted once again.

“I don’t think it would have felt like this last time. Our connection was not this strong back then.”

“You were besotted with me though,” she said, trying to tease, but Nick didn’t match her mood, looking at her with a soft expression in his eyes.

“I was in love with you,” Nick corrected her, and then his mouth quirked into a grin. “And desperate to see what you looked like under all that fancy lingerie you put on that first night.”

“I still can’t believe you tore my panties,” Sabrina muttered, remembering their violent passion from earlier in the evening.

“I seemed to have pushed you to your breaking point. Figured I shouldn’t tempt fate further.”

“Probably a wise decision,” Sabrina admitted with a chuckle. “I was a bit on edge.”

“You can take it as pay back for that time you tried to institute a no sex in the mortuary clause to our relationship,” Nick said, poking at her side, making her squirm and giggle.

“You were not complaining as far as I recall,” Sabrina pointed out, poking at his side in return, his squirming just as bad as hers.

“Not once you made me maul you on the porch, no,” Nick laughed.

“I did not ask you to maul me,” Sabrina hissed, remembering that night well, the path it had brought their sexual relationship onto.

“No, you’re right,” Nick said with a shit eating grin. “It was ravage you, like the big bad wolf.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

That was the sort of challenge Sabrina liked, especially when Nick was staring at her with heavy lidded, dark eyes, inviting her to do her worst.

Nick was still sleeping when she blinked awake, his rumbled hair dark like spilled ink against the white wolf fur they were cushioned on, cheeks flushed with sleep.

The sex magics that had lent heat to all of the coven during the night were slowly starting to fade. Sabrina could feel them receding, absorbed back into the trees and the earth around them, and she squirmed closer to her sleeping lover, eager to feel his warmth.

“Morning,” Nick muttered against her hair, hand dropping to the small of her back and stroking the skin there so gently that she couldn’t help but shiver. “Are you angling to get to the breakfast at the academy?”

“Not quite yet,” Sabrina protested, smiling at the contended little hum he made when she wrapped her arm around him, the subtle shift of his awakening body against her.

“How are you feeling?”

“A little cold,” she admitted pressing her lips to his chest. “But otherwise, wonderful. Perfect really.”

“Same,” Nick chuckled. “I love you.”

Keeping her head down to hide her goofy smile at the sleepy declaration of affection, Sabrina returned the sentiment as she cuddled even closer, hands starting to map out his flesh all over again.

“You keep doing that, and you’re gonna start something.”

His eyes were sparkling when she turned her head up to look at him, lips curling into a widening grin.

“Oh?” She said, feigning innocence as her fingers travelled lower, brushing against his inner thigh and Nick sucked in a breath, expression growing more intense, less playful. “Something like this?”

She came with Nick’s hips working slow and steady against hers, staring up at his pleasure tense face as the sun started to break through the canopy of the trees above them. The remainders of the magics spidering across their skin.

Lupercalia might not be much of a fertility festival anymore, but as Sabrina tangled with Nick on the ground, she could not help but feel the promise of the year ahead. No matter what disasters was prone to come their coven’s way, she would have this. Have him, her own wolf, her lover, by her side.

“Lover?” she whispered.

“I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that, me dropping references to [speak to me, my lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502508/chapters/69840123), in this fic. Am I becoming the architect of a Nabrina Sexual Universe? Is that what my fanfic writing career has led me to?! 
> 
> I tried my hand at a bit of sex magic in this story for the first time. I'd love to hear your thoughts on that. Or anything else you might consider hot or funny in this fic. If you feel comfortable doing that. 
> 
> In any case, thanks for reading, and feel free to come and say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/unseemingowl).


End file.
